24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Songs featured on 24
"The original unaired cut of the pilot episode" Has anyone ever had access to the original cut of the pilot?? Sounds very intriguing... --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : I've wanted to find a copy of one for nine years now! I remember they circulated quite a bit on VHS in the summer before the show premiered, but they seemed to totally disappear once it started. It could likely never be released commercially due to licensing issues with the music listed here. :( --proudhug 14:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia links Do we really want to link to the artists' Wikipedia page? If we're going to link to anything, shouldn't we create a page here for these artists? --Proudhug 23:06, 1 November 2007 (UTC) : I don't think that is a good idea. If we did that, each musician/group page would be strictly limited to one or two lines like this: "group X was a music band that was heard on a radio in day Y, when character Z was doing this/that." That information was already accessible on the songs page. (It is also a fact that people would keep adding inappropriate material on the pages, stuff that wasn't at all mentioned on the show, like they do for the Presidents and other articles that have OOU facts.) : My argument here is not "a page here for each band is not cool because we'd just have to keep reverting vandalism, which is annoying". The actual issue is that the wikipedia links already give the user their answers, whereas any page we make here will be an utterly useless, redundant spam-magnet. Anything relating those bands to 24 is already on the songs page. Blue Rook 01:10, 2 November 2007 (UTC) No, they would be OOU articles, no different than actor pages. How can we justify having actor pages with their bios, but not artists who "contributed" to the show by having their music featured? We have a Sean Callery article, so why not Armin van Buuren and Sublime? --Proudhug 11:35, 2 November 2007 (UTC) : Because none of the "characters in-universe" were ever hearing any of Sean Callery's music, and it played for audience/viewers only, I figured he accordingly got his page OOU. But so far as I can tell, many of the other groups are heard in-universe like on radios; what justifies the jump to giving them an OOU article? The Secret Service appears much more often IU than Sublime, but we will not take OOU information about them. : If we made the jump to OOU, for example, what could the Sublime article have on it besides the words: "Sublime is a music band which recorded the track "Live at E's", which played in Janet's car on the way to the furniture store (12:00am-1:00am)." Do you mean we could include a discography and live performances? – Blue Rook 14:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC)talk The example you just described would be for an IU article. The OOU article I'm suggesting would read exactly like an article for Xander Berkeley, Jon Cassar or IDW Publishing. It would explain their contribution to 24, then give a biography/history of what else they've done, something like, "Sublime is an alternative rock band from California whose song "Live at E's" appeared in the episode Day 1 12:00am-1:00am," then proceed to give any other important information about their members, discography and career. I realize the songs appeared IU, but unless the song titles and artists names were mentioned in dialogue, we can hardly make in IU article for them. --Proudhug 17:53, 2 November 2007 (UTC) : Given any more thought to this? --Proudhug 17:33, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Apologies, it's been awhile I must have forgotten about this. You're right, there's no real reason not to make OOU articles for these bands. I'm reading my old argument and it seems I was having a hard time understanding yours. Sorry if you've been waiting this whole time for a response! 18:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : Haha, no problem. I'd totally forgotten about it, too. As a matter of fact, I was looking through the article and thinking, "Hey, we should have OOU articles for these bands." Imagine my surprise when I clicked on the Talk page to find I'd already brought up the idea a year ago! --Proudhug 18:12, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Day 3 songs Dunno if these are accurate or not, but there's a few more day 3 songs listed here which I can't check at the minute--Acer4666 11:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : Nice find. I'll have to check those out. --proudhug 02:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Slight re-arrange I've started implementing the OOU pages for featured artists as mentioned above. I had an idea to re-arrange this page: What would anyone think about splitting up songs that were actually heard in episodes into one section, and then other songs like the promo ones or ones that didn't make the final cut could go in a separate section? It kind of bothers me that we mix up the actual licensed songs for the series and then the random promo material stuff (which obviously differs per country etc., and some of which I can't even verify)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:31, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed - in retrospect it seems odd to list them at all, but it should be in its own section if it is. Also we should require working videos to verify each one --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:28, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am songs Noting this down while I remember - when Kevin Carroll is speaking to Jack at the start of this episode and a rowdy car drives by, it is playing a rap song. The lyrics as I can sort of make them out go something like: "...while you watch making the (?plan?) go down, high hopes...VH1...(?dance?) on the roof...(?fool?) hey!" googling this mess didn't turn anything up. If anyone can make out the lyrics better or have better luck googling? Also, there's a second song playing in the Rocco scene, as they approach him and as he fights with Larry Rogow.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:12, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm song Snatches of lyrics heard of the song playing at John Mason's drinks stand: "standing outside today, gotta..." "...only deal with a rich man..." "the things that she said, close my eyes, and nod my head"--Acer4666 (talk) 16:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC)